lawl_stadiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Genie
Attacks Genie Can Give the Player some 3 Wishies (it can make Wishies Really Random) Type of Wishes *Party: Make Opponents Dance *Summon: Genie is Summon a Assist Trophies Characters *Lightning: Genie Makes Lightning The Whole Stage *Fire: Genie Uses Fire To Burn Opponents *Rain: Genie use the Rain to make it fall from the Sky (Type's: Foods, Rain Water and Items) *CD Change: Genie Change the Stage Music to a Diffent Music *Multiplication: Genie can Multiply the Player 3x (Ex: 1 x 3 = 3) *Colour Changer: Genie can Change the Characters Colours *Heal: Genie heal the Player about (Cure 35%) In Team Mode he can Cure the Team *Character Changer: Genie change the Character's into Animal or Head's/Body's/Leg's/Voice's *Superhuman Strength: Genie can Change the Player to give a Superhuman Strength *Genie Transform: Genie shot a Laser at the Opponent that the Opponent change into Genie it can give some Genie Powers but the Opponent was Trapped in the Lamp that you can Throw it Out of the Stage When 3 Wishies are Done Genie leave the Battle Trophy Description Genie is a character and the tritagonist of Disney's 1992 animated feature film Aladdin, its sequels, and its television series. He is the magical friend of Aladdin and is the most popular character from the franchise. Like most popular depictions of genies, Disney's Genie was originally a slave. Though he possessed "phenomenal cosmic powers", he was bound to an "itty-bitty living space" and could only use his powers when the owner of the lamp (his master) made a wish; he occasionally does things without granting a wish, but never anything that greatly affects the world around him. He is also bound by three laws; he can't kill anyone, he can't make people fall in love with each other and he can't revive the dead. It is possible, however, that he can do the third one, but that, as he puts it; "It's not a pretty picture. I don't like doing it!". Each master has three such wishes, and cannot exceed this amount by wishing for more wishes. The lamp came into the possession of the character Aladdin during the course of the first film, and he remained in servitude until Aladdin used his third and final wish to grant Genie his freedom at the end of the film. As well as largely driving the plot in the first movie, the Genie serves as a comic relief element in each of his appearances. He is shown to have shapeshifting abilities, which allow for many and varied sight gags. The Genie's supernatural disposition permits him to break the fourth wall, as well as parody real-life people and popular culture completely outside of the boundaries of the universe in which he is contained. Robin Williams is responsible for most of these because he improvised many of the lines in the film. The Genie's true name, if he has one, has never been revealed; he answers to being called "Genie", and never says if he does have a real name. Along with the character of Iago, Genie is one of the most well recognized of characters from Disney's Aladdin franchise. Trivia *TBA Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Genies Category:Male Category:Disney Category:Aladdin